Paradise
by rennomiya
Summary: After drinking Inui's new juice, Ryoma experienced something he would have never thought that will happen in his life. One-shot/RyoSaku


**Paradise**

By: Ren Nomiya

"Tadaima…"

"Oi, Seishounen! Why are you late! You're loving father is worried about you!" Echizen Nanjiroh yelled as soon as his son opened the door.

"I've got no time for you, baka Oyaji," Ryoma said and gave Nanjiroh his irritated look. He removed his shoes and placed them neatly on the floor.

"Wait. Don't tell me," Nanjiroh paused and an evil smirk appeared on his face, "you were on a date with that old hag's granddaughter, weren't you?" He said excitingly as he wrapped his arms around his irritated son, "My son is growing up!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled as he proceeds to his sanctuary; none other than his bedroom.

Nanjiroh glared at his son and went back to reading his 'newspaper'. "_What a stupid son!"_

Ryoma sighed as he was a bit relieved that his father didn't irritate him anymore. He had a tough day, after all. No stupid dad is going to worsen it. Ryoma opened the door to his room and went in, without switching the lights on. He couldn't see much but he knows his room too well that he can walk around even if the lights are turned off. Karupin meowed as she acknowledges her owner. She was sitting on the floor, obviously waiting patiently for her master to come home.

"Tadaima, Karupin…" Ryoma greeted as he rubs the Himalayan cat's fur.

He went to his cabinet and took off his Seigaku uniform. He threw it carelessly to the floor and changed into his new batch of clothes.

"Meow…"

"I had such a tough day. Because of my abnormal senpais, we had to run twice the number of laps that buchou usually gives. And Inui-senpai used us as guinea pigs with his new juice," Ryoma said as if Karupin understands his human language.

"Meow!" Karupin jumped from the floor to his bed and prepared herself to sleep.

"Looks like you had a tough day too, nee Karupin?" Ryoma said and smiled a little at his pet's actions. But his rare smile suddenly dropped when he saw another figure sitting on the edge of his bed. It was dark and he could not see who it is. But he saw the unusually long hair and he thought it was his cousin, Nanako.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, a bit confused.

_Silence_

"Nanako-nee-chan… hey… Are you listening?"

_Silence_

Ryoma groaned and turned on the lights immediately, "Hey! I'm asking you what you're do-"

She was not Nanako.

She was…

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma unknowingly whispered.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said and blushed.

This day is definitely worsening every second. Why is Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter here? More precisely, why is she sitting on his bed? He tried to calm himself down by counting from ten to one. He looked at the person again and rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he was hallucinating. Those fifty laps and Inui juices sure have some side effects…

When he opened his eyes, he was disappointed to see her again but his disappointment changed when he saw her wearing a two-piece bikini.

Was she wearing _that thing _the whole time she was there?

Ryoma panicked mentally and quickly went outside his room and shut the door closed. He ran back to the living room, where his father is reading his 'daily newspaper'. Nanjiroh looked from the magazines to his son, and stared blankly at him for a few seconds.

"I'm not gonna let you borrow it," Nanjiroh said and turned his head back to his magazine.

Ryoma gritted his teeth and yelled, "I'm not here to ask for THAT! I'm here to ask why Ryuzaki is in my room!"

Nanjiroh sat up and scratched his head, "What the hell are you talking about? Are you on drugs?"

Ryoma's anger grew high and high until he realized that his father will only worsen his mood even more. He marched back to his room angrily while yelling "You're useless!"

His anger made him temporarily forget the fact that Ryuzaki Sakuno is sitting on his bed. He opened the door and panicked once again as he saw his coach's granddaughter. His eyes involuntarily gazed down on her body.

She was not wearing a two-piece bikini anymore. Instead, she was wearing a gothic Lolita outfit.

"I think Oyaji's right… I'm drugged." Ryoma said to himself as he approached Sakuno.

"Nee… are you from my imagination?" Ryoma asked as he leaned forward to Sakuno, resting his hand on the bed.

Sakuno smiled nervously and lifted her shaking hand on her chest, "D-Don't do anything perverted to me please…"

Sakuno's reply startled Ryoma. He quickly took a few steps back from Sakuno and narrowed his eyes on her. So she thinks he's a pervert just like his father, _that's just great. _He'd rather be compared to the brag-mouthed Horio than his Oyaji! Just because he leaned a bit closer to her doesn't mean he's automatically going to do something bad to her.

Although…

That cute gothic Lolita dress she's wearing suits her very well. She looks just like the fragile princess that she is. And her hair is untied. That's the first time he ever saw her remove those braids. That two-piece bikini meant something else, though. Currently, he doesn't know if she's wearing ruffled dress, or thin cloth covering her **** and ****.

That Inui juice is drugged. He's sure of it. If not, then why is he imagining Ryuzaki Sakuno sitting on his bed? That's the only logical explanation to all of these.

"Ryoma-kun… a-are you m-mad at me?" Sakuno suddenly asked.

"No," he instantly replied.

"B-But… I'm here in your r-room w-without permission…"

"I'll just force myself to think that you're a dream."

Ryoma looked outside his window and noticed that it's starting to rain. He closed his curtain and turned his head to Sakuno's direction again.

Yep, he's definitely on drugs.

Sakuno is now sitting on the middle of his bed, wearing her Seigaku uniform. The ribbon is loosened and her green-long-sleeved uniform is slightly removed from her body, as if she's going to remove it. The inner shirt is also unbuttoned, revealing a bit of Sakuno's undergarments. Her right leg is slightly stretched and her skirt moved upwards, revealing more of her smooth, silky legs. Her left leg is folded and rested on the bed and her hands placed between her legs.

And what added fuel to the fire?

There are pieces of chocolate candies around the bed and the girl is slightly tied with a frilly pink ribbon. The end of the ribbon is placed on the girl's mouth, seductively.

"Ryoma-kun… do you want to open your gift?"

What happened to the stuttering girl a while ago?

Ryoma looked away and blushed slightly. "Err… no, thanks."

"Why? There are chocolates here if you want…"

Ryoma can feel his heart beat rapidly. "Don't like sweets…"

"So…" Sakuno paused and laid down on the bed, "you want me instead?"

What the hell is happening to him? No, what he meant was… What the hell is happening to this girl?

"You're not Ryuzaki…"

Sakuno grinned, "Hai. I'm actually your _desires."_

Whatever did she mean?

"Inui-senpai forced the regulars to drink his new juice, right? And right now, they're also experiencing the same thing with you."

Ryoma finally gathered the courage to look at the _sexy _Sakuno in front of him, "So… what you mean to say is… Ryuzaki is my desire?"

Sexy Sakuno nodded.

"Why?" Ryoma asked again. But his thoughts were interrupted when Sakuno began to take one of the chocolate candies and began rubbing them on her legs. "W-What are you doing?"

Sakuno looked up to him and answered, "Do you want to _taste _my chocolate?"

Ryoma just gaped. His blood began to rush down… down to _there. _"S-Stop it, Ryuzaki."

"Aren't you going to give in? After all, I'm not the real person…"

"I said stop it…" Ryoma whispered but his actions say otherwise. He was starting to walk towards her. He sat on the bed and was about to touch her leg when Sakuno spoke.

"D-Don't Ryoma-kun! You promised me you wouldn't do anything perverted!"

Something snapped.

She was stuttering a while ago, then became seductive and now back to her stutters! What is her problem!

Oh, well. Either way, he likes 'em.

+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+**PrInCeOfTeNnIs**+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+

After classes, the next day, a third-year student wearing thick rectangular glasses walked towards the tennis courts, ready for hours of intense tennis practice. He was greeted by grinning regulars as he finished changing into his tennis outfit. "There's a ninety-nine percent possibility that my new juice, Midorizu that I gave you yesterday was a complete success."

Momo cried tears of joy, "Hai, senpai! I have never experienced eating truckloads of burger for free before! I have never been so happy in my life!" He almost run towards his upperclassman and hug him.

"Even though it's only a hallucination, I guess its fun living your dreams." Oishi commented as he smiled nervously.

"Nya, Oishi's right, nya!"

"Although I wish it tasted better," Kaidoh suddenly said.

"Hmm… I see. It looks like you enjoyed the result, nevertheless. So from now on, I'm planning on giving you each a glass of Midorizu a day before every tournament to at least relax your bodies before the big game," Inui muttered as he continued scribbling something on his notebook.

"But what I'm more interested in is finding out what Echizen had hallucinated last night," Fuji turned to the quiet freshman of the group.

Ryoma lowered the brim of his cap and was about to lie when two familiar figures approached them.

"RYOMA-SAMA! Kya!" Osakada Tomoka suddenly yelled. Behind her is her timid friend, and their coach's granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"K-Konnichiwa, senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun," she turned towards Ryoma who still has his cap covering his face. "Ryoma-kun, what's the matter?"

Ryoma began to inwardly panic. No one needs to know about his _desires _especially that girl, who he _desires._

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

"Saa… now what did you fantasize last night?" Fuji asked, with his sadistic smile.

"I received a gift," Ryoma replied. What he said is kind of true…

"What kind of gift?" Momo suddenly asked, curious to what Ryoma hallucinated last night and oblivious to what kind of _gift _he received. He would've never thought that a single gift is his kouhai's desire.

"Did you open _it?" _Fuji asked again, ignoring Momo's question. Something in Ryoma's mind made him think that Fuji can read his thoughts.

"I untied it…" he replied again.

"What's inside?"

Ryoma raised his cap a little and looked at Sakuno's eyes. His whole body flushed, "Paradise."

**.OWARI.**

A/N: I disown.


End file.
